


Phantasmal Application

by Washibean



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Yuri, ghost/human relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Washibean/pseuds/Washibean
Summary: A freak blizzard forces college student, Emily, into an abandoned mansion at the edge of town. Within this building, she finds a strange spirit who can't remember her curse, leading her to come up with a new one on the spot. Now, Emily is stuck with the ghost of a woman named Anne, who hides within her electronics and appears as she pleases.
Relationships: Emily/Anne (Phantasmal Application), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. A Cursed Snowbound Mansion

“Ugh… I even told myself not to stay out so late…” I push my glasses higher onto my face to avoid getting them fogged up, “I should’ve just stayed back at Bonnie’s house…”

The sky above is beginning to churn into a mess of grays slightly illuminated by moonlight. The weather report had predicted a snowstorm tonight, but they said it would be much later. Despite that, I wanted to get home as soon as possible. Though, I ended up staying at my friend, Bonnie’s, house much later than I anticipated and left thinking the storm wouldn’t come for another couple of hours.

“Good job, Emily. Now it’s too late to go back, and I don’t have enough time to get home…” I sigh angrily at myself for my lapse in judgment, “Seems like my only safe choice is to find somewhere to stay until the storm passes… But, the only thing on this road is that creepy old building…”

While I am old enough to drive, I don’t like doing so and actively avoid doing so if I can. Well, that and the fact that I didn’t bring a car to campus. Bonnie lives quite a ways off campus, down some old road that used to lead to a large plantation. Once you’re out of her neighborhood, there aren’t any houses for a few miles. I watch as the first signs of snow begin floating slowly to the ground; then, they become increasingly abundant with each step I take. I take out my phone and… it’s dead.

“Damn it…” I quickly prepare for the cold and make my way towards the mansion, “This is really gonna set me back on homework…” I don’t think the building has any power, but having walls around me would be much better than being out here. I try not to think about any potential outcomes of tonight as I run up the walkway leading to the manor. The snow is beginning to pile up on the ground already.

I shove the doors open and duck inside before closing them once again. It’s pitch black. Luckily, I’m used to my lack of timekeeping skills, so I carry a flashlight in my bag at all times in case I’m walking home in the dark. I feel around my backpack and pull out a small flashlight, it’s not super appealing but it does the job. I flick it on and begin searching the area, I want to get as far away from the outer walls as I can.

“Eugh… Maybe hypothermia might’ve been better…” I’m not a big fan of creepy places. I went to a haunted house with my parents before and I couldn’t handle it, even though I knew it was all props and actors. I begin walking through the doors, many of which are shut tightly, “This is exactly the kind of place they put people in during horror movies. Old, abandoned for at least a century, enough spiders to warrant arson...” My voice echoes slightly throughout the building as I try to keep myself entertained. There’s no way I’m falling asleep in a place like this.

“I wonder what caused a place like this to be abandoned,” I mutter to myself as I examine the painting-covered walls and furniture adorned rooms. As far as I’m aware, nobody in town ever figured out what happened. Some say it was because the family went bankrupt, some say they just wanted a new life, some say it was haunted. The theories are nearly endless.

“I feel like a camera crew could appear at any moment with a creepy ghost to hunt me down…” I shiver at the thought. Eventually, I come across a room with old, rickety boards blocking it from opening outwards. Well, that’s certainly interesting. The wood is rotted to the point of being easy to peel away.

“Definitely not supposed to be here, am I…?” I sigh once again. If I get caught in here, I could get in big trouble… Though, hopefully, they’ll understand my situation was a bit dire if they do find me, “They say curiosity killed the cat… But, satisfaction brought it back. I’m already here so might as well make the most of it…” I quickly pull the boards off the door and crack it open. Despite the constant shivers running down my spine, I step in to take a peak. While I hate places like this, they fascinate me more than almost anything.

The room I enter is large and open. It looks like some sort of bedroom, complete with a large, decaying bed and dressers. I take a look around the room as I take a step in, only turning to see the door slowly closing behind me. It stops with a small crack between the frame and the handles. I scan the room with my light and spot a few curious objects: a shattered mirror, strewn clothes, a really old… television…?

“Interesting... “ I state quietly as I walk up to the TV. Every step sends more and more chills down my spine and gives me an intense feeling of being watched. Something feels extremely off in this room and my instincts are screaming to run as fast as I can, back out into the blizzard. My body, however, keeps walking as if I’m being controlled by an unseen force. This television is very clearly one of the first models ever created, dating this building to at least the 1930s. I slowly reach my hand and press the power switch as if something would happen.

“Geez… What on Earth am I doing?” I finally snap back to reality as the screen remains blank. Of course, it would, this building has been off the grid for decades. I feel my whole body shaking and decide that I’d feel safer walking back to Bonnie’s house than staying here for any longer. I quickly begin to retreat when suddenly…

The sound tears through the silence, a grinding static noise begins playing behind me. I can almost see my life flashing before my eyes as I realize what had happened. I slowly turn around as I continue backing toward the door, ready to slam it shut and run as fast as I can.

“Wh-- What the fu--” I begin to stutter before seeing the screen. The television is bright, illuminating the bed and reflecting in the broken mirror. I feel like I’m watching my worst fears come to life, “No... No no no... Y-You weren’t supposed to do that…!” I try to make witty references to calm myself, surely I’m just imagining this... 

The next thing I hear is the door slamming shut behind me, startling me to the point where I fall onto the floor and back myself into a corner. I hear the lock click. I turn my attention back to the TV as the static begins to take a form and watch as something… crawls out of it?! Something that appears to be an eerily pale woman pulls herself out of the screen head-first as if she were crawling out of a pool. I watch as she falls to the ground and gets to her feet.

“Wh-Who are you?! Stay away from me…!” I shout at the thing standing on the other side of the room. Hypothermia would’ve been much better, this was a mistake!!! I have no way of defending myself as I watch the girl lift her head. Long, dark brown-- almost black-- hair drapes over her face and shoulders, covering one of her eyes. The exposed eye is crimson red with a white pupil, and it seems to glow in the darkness.

“Hehe… Finally…” The woman begins to speak. Her voice sounds like that of a gentle housewife gone bad, “It’s been so long since I’ve gotten to curse someone…”

“What?! H-Hey! L-Let’s talk about this maybe?!” I begin spitting nonsensical pleas of mercy as I pull myself to my feet. The girl’s dress is almost completely white but has red accents along its edges, her skin paler than someone whose never seen the sun. The woman shuffles towards me, backing me even further into the corner.

“Talk…? Oh, dear… You’ve long missed the times where I talked things out,” she seems to mock me as she inches closer, raising her arms, “A lady like you… Shall be cursed with…” She stops mid-sentence, “Hold on…”

“Wh-What…?” I shine my light on her, revealing a large scar across her face. She seems to be thinking about something…?

“Ugh… It’s been ages since I’ve done this, I’ve completely forgotten what I was supposed to do here…” She rubs her temples as she tries to remember her curse. What kind of dunce spirit did I just come across… I’ve had ghostly experiences in the past, but this… This is just sad.

“Y-You’re kidding, right…?” I ask, dumbfounded by what’s unfolding in front of me.

“No…! Hold on… I got this…” She sits thinking for a few more moments, “Whatever! I’ll just come up with a new curse! You’ll, uh... Hmm…” I feel like I’m standing before a judge, waiting to hear if I’m innocent or guilty with a life sentence, “Huh? What’s that thing?”

“Eh? What thing…?” I look down to where her gaze is fixed and spot my phone, “What? My phone…?”

“Phone…? Please, I know what a telephone looks like…” She looks unamused by my response.

“Well… It’s a cellphone, it’s a portable version of the telephone,” I explain. Wait, why am I explaining this to a ghost who’s trying to curse me?

“Hm… It looks like a really small television…” She watches as I cautiously retrieve it.

“Well, uh, a lot of things are basically like glorified televisions now, especially compared to that thing…” I give the now silent television she had crawled out of a glance.

“Aha! Then, I know what my curse will be!” I almost forgot this was happening, “Death and destruction are overrated! So, I curse you with… Being stuck with me! I shall have complete access to your ‘cellphones’ and other televisions for all eternity!”

“What…” I respond plainly, “What kind of curse is that?”

“It’s my kind of curse!” She states proudly. What happened to the creepy woman that was shambling towards me not five minutes ago?!

“Tch… I guess it’s better than dying…” I sigh, I’m backed into a corner here-- literally.

“Exactly!” She gives me a smug look before disappearing into the television once again, leaving only a creepy grin on the screen with red eyes and a large white mouth, “I’ll see you soon~” With that, the room returns to darkness with a click of the television.

\----- The Next Morning -----

I wake up suddenly and shoot up into an upright position. I look around to get my bearings and notice I’m asleep in the nurse’s office. I look around and spot a note next to my phone. It’s from Bonnie, and she’s reprimanding me for doing something as reckless as taking shelter in an abandoned building.

“What the hell happened…?” I rub my eyes as I try to recollect the events of last night. The most I remember is walking into a strange room, and then it’s like I fell asleep. I check the time on my phone, which was now plugged in. I begin to unlock it but I’m interrupted by the screen turning to static, “What? Was it damaged in the cold?!”

“Boo!” Suddenly, a little black-haired girl pops right out of the screen. I drop my phone and it lands face-up. The girl makes her way onto the bed. Finally, I remember what happened… Although, I don’t remember the girl being that small…

“Y-You weren’t kidding…” I’m annoyed by this revelation.

“Well, of course not!” The girl sounds offended by my comment, “Though, that cellphone thing makes it hard to project my actual size.”

“I… Guess that makes sense…” I lean back and groan, “Are you just going to pop in and out whenever you please…?’

“Yep!” I feel the girl stomping around on my abdomen, “So, your name is Emily?”

“Eh…? Where did you hear that?” I look back down at her.

“Well, it’s in your device, for one. Secondly, that girl that picked you up earlier kept calling you that,” So it was Bonnie who found me, “I’m Anne!”

“I didn’t ask…” I sigh.

“Hmph… Well, being this small sucks so I’m going back in! See you around~” Just as quickly as she appeared, the girl disappears into the screen, leaving the same creepy smile from before as it fades back to my lock screen.

“Miss Emily? Are you awake?” The nurse steps in, “Oh, good! Uhm… Who were you talking to…?”

“I have no idea…” I throw my phone onto a nearby chair, “I think I’m just tired… I’ll be out of your hair once I’m awake.”

“Of course, take as long as you need. You’re lucky, you know… You could’ve gotten hypothermia staying in a place like that during an overnight blizzard…” If only that had been the case… The days ahead seem like they’re going to be filled with headaches and annoyance.


	2. Haunting New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding herself face-to-face with a phantom named Anne, Emily finds herself constantly being bugged by her new ghostly companion. As the two girls get to know each other, Emily prepares for an unexpected turn in her college life.

It’s been a couple of days since I met Anne and my quiet single-person room has turned into the investigation grounds of this apparition. Every time she’s in my room, she’s looking around at all my stuff and bombarding me with inquiries about what they are. I suppose that makes sense, seeing as she was supposedly stuck in that room for nearly a century.

“Hmm…” Anne is standing uncomfortably close behind me while I try to do work, “Say, Emily, why is your hair such a strange color?”

“Huh?” I look up to the mirror hanging above my desk, “Oh, right. I dyed it pink with blue highlights a while back.”

“Why, though?” She stares unconvinced at my ponytail, which is held up by a navy blue ribbon, “It looks unnatural…”

“Tch… You’re the one that’s unnatural here, you TV ghost…” I glare at her in the mirror’s reflection, “I did it because I wanted to, is that a problem?”

“I suppose not,” She shrugs nonchalantly, “So… What are you doing there?”

“Schoolwork,” I sigh. Focusing with her around is annoyingly difficult, “So please, leave me alone.”

“You’re so cold,” she finally moves over to the bed where she continues to examine my room. My room is a bit of a mess since nobody ever comes over, so it’s a bit embarrassing.

“Says the ghost…” I shake my head and resume doing homework. The room is finally quiet for a bit, even with Anne here.

“I’ve been wondering… Why are there two beds here?” Anne walks over to the second bed, which is covered in things like clothes and shopping bags.

“Usually, people will have a roommate while they’re in college,” I explain, “Mine left within the first couple of weeks though. She said that she couldn’t handle the workload, so she went home.”

“My mother would’ve never let me do such a thing,” Anne continues to pace around my room, “So many things have changed since… then.”

“Yeah, it happens,” I continue typing away at my essay, “Especially with the Internet, culture changes very quickly. One day you could be talking about some bongo-playing cat with everyone in a chat room, the next, you get judgment cast upon you for continuing to do so.”

“I see…” Anne sighs, “I still have a lot to learn about your ‘Internet’ thing… I wonder if my daughter would’ve liked it.”

“Daughter?” This is the first time she’s brought up having a family. I guess I just assumed she lived alone in that house.

“Mhm… The last time I saw her, she was no older than 4,” Anne looks over to the mirror, “She loved playing with others in games she’d come up with on the fly. Something as fast-paced as the Internet seems like it would’ve been right up her alley.”

“I see… What was her name, if you don’t mind me asking?” At this point, I’m just procrastinating. The topic of my essay isn’t interesting, anyway.

“Her name was Mary,” Anne says after a brief silence, “I hope she had a good life without me…” This is getting depressing.

“I’m sure she did; and, I bet she remembered the years she was able to spend with you every day,” I tell her, trying to cheer her up. It’s not like her to get so softspoken.

“You’re probably right,” Anne nods and walks back up to my desk, “You know, you should probably get that done quickly…”

“Who’s the one who has been stomping around my room asking me a million questions, exactly?” I shoot her another glare before shutting my laptop and putting it in a handbag, “Let’s go.”

“Huh? Go where?” She rushes over to the TV before waiting for my response.

“I’m hungry, so I’m going to go get food,” I begin walking out of the door as she crawls back into the TV, causing some quiet static for a moment. 

\----- Sometime Later -----

I take a seat at the nearest fast-food restaurant that’s off-campus. I don’t like going to on-campus places as they’re always loud and crowded. At least, at this time of day, this place is fairly quiet, so I can eat while focusing on my work. Or so I thought.

“What on Earth is that smell?” I look down at my phone and see a smaller Anne sticking the upper half of her body out of its screen.

“Food,” I state plainly. I know I invited her, but that was more to keep her out of my stuff rather than to have a conversation, “As I said, I’m hungry. Stay here.”

I stand up and head over to the front to order my food. On my way, though, I make sure that Anne isn’t following me. I don’t need people seeing an impossibly small woman chasing after me in public. I order a simple burger and fries and sit back down once I’ve got my meal.

“Seeing this would make me hungry if I could be,” Anne turns toward my platter as I set it down.

“Are you even able to eat?” I never thought about the necessities of life she doesn’t need to worry about.

“Presumably... “ Even she sounds unsure. I sigh and break a small piece of a french fry off and hand it to her.

“Here. Just don’t expect more,” I hand her the piece. Her hands barely encompass my fingertip at her current size.

“Oh! Thank you~” She immediately gulps it down like she hasn’t eaten in a thousand years. Well, now that I think about it…

“That’s the kind of stuff you’ll usually see in restaurants nowadays,” I tell her as I begin working on my homework again, “It’s not exactly the healthiest thing, but it’s good.”

“It is! I’ve never had food like this before,” she sounds way more excited than I expected, “This makes the food we had back home look like a joke!”

“I guess that makes sense,” I look up to the restaurant’s door as I see it open in behind my laptop’s screen.

“Are you sure I can’t have m---” I immediately slam my hand on my phone’s screen upon seeing who enters, silencing Anne immediately. Hopefully, she got the idea and stays in my phone.

“Figured I’d see you here,” it’s Bonnie. She takes a seat across from me, “Still catching up on homework, I presume?”

“Oh, yeah…” I sigh, “It’s just so hard to stay interested in this stuff when it has nothing to do with what I want to be after school.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Bonnie steals some of my fries, “How you feeling?”

“Huh?” I look up at her.

“Don’t ‘huh’ me. How are you feeling after I found you passed out in that building the other day?” She sits up.

“Oh, that, right… I’m uh…” I look down at my phone, “I’m fine, mostly. Just a minor headache here and there.”

“I see,” Bonnie nods and leans back to her original position, “You’re lucky, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah… I know,” I sigh. It’s not like I haven’t been told this a million times already.

“I’m still not even sure how you managed to stay warm in that place…” Bonnie shakes her head, “You should’ve just came back to my place.”

“By the time I realized it was starting to snow, it was already too late to head back,” I retort, “I would’ve been dead to hypothermia if I tried.”

“Whatever you say, Em,” Bonnie looks at her phone, “Oh, time for class. I’ll see you later.”

Bonnie stands up after taking a couple more of my fries and walks out. I finally move my hand off my phone and the screen immediately turns to static. Soon enough, Anne pops her head back out.

“Hey!! What was that for?!” She shouts at me as if she isn’t the one infiltrating my phone.

“A friend came in. I’m not gonna let her see I’ve picked up a parasite,” I pay her no mind, as usual.

“Hmph! I am NOT a parasite!” She pouts at my comment.

“That’s what they all say. Now, be quiet and eat another french fry or something,” I flick another fry at her that she catches. She sticks her tongue out at me and begins nibbling away. For a mother, she acts pretty childishly…

Eventually, I head back home after finishing my food. Upon entering the dorm room, I see Anne has already made herself at home via my TV. She’s already looking around at all the stuff I have strewn across the room. I sigh and get ready for my next class. Seems like my college life is gonna go way different than I thought.


	3. Spirit Hunter Extraordinaire: Hikari Faraday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Emily is getting used to having Anne around, she remembers a classmate of her's who's sure to turn things back on its head, a strangely unique girl by the name of Hikari Faraday who loves all things paranormal to the point of carrying around strange devices at all times.

“Hey, Emily!” I turn away from my laptop’s screen as I sense a headache crawling out of my TV.

“Hi, Anne,” I watch her pull herself up from the floor and begin her usual scan for new objects in my room. She immediately begins sifting through the items on the unused second bed.

“Hm… Emily?” She continues looking as she prompts me for questioning.

“What?” I turn back to my screen and try to ignore her.

“What are the other people like at your school?” That wasn’t what I was expecting. To be honest…

“I don’t really know,” I admit, “I don’t like talking to people.”

“I see… Would other people be scared of me?” Is she trying to make me let her stay out of my screens?

“You look alive enough, so probably not,” I think of all the well-known students on campus, “You just look like you haven’t seen the sun in a millennium. That’s almost true.

“So, does that mean I can--” I cut her off before she can finish.

“No, having recurring headaches is bad enough, I don’t need a constant migraine,” I shake my head and continue my project.

“Hmph… You’re so cold!” She begins pouting, her usual trick of trying to get her way. It’s now that I remember one of my classmates. She’s… Well, she has a few screws loose… Or maybe too tight?

“Now that I think about it… It probably wouldn’t be safe for you to walk around campus…” I turn back to her, “There’s a really loud girl that you’ll attract.”

“Ah… So girls are getting attracted to girls now, huh?” She seems to linger on this for a bit. I completely forgot that the time she’s from hated people like that.

“No… Well, yes, but that’s not what I meant,” I try to clear the confusion, “She’s one of my classmates and--”

“Ohh!! You don’t want to lose her to me! I get it!” She seems proud of that idea.

“Will you zip it and listen for five seconds?!” That wasn’t where I was going at all, “I’m saying that she’s an annoying girl, not my type anyway. She’s obsessed with the paranormal to the point of her bringing around weird gadgets everywhere she goes.”

“Oh, that’s not a problem, is it…?” Just how slow is she…?

“It’s a problem for me because one brat who never stops talking is bad enough,” I snap back at her, “It’s bad for you cause she’ll go insane if she finds out you’re a ghost, AKA a paranormal being.”

“I guess that’s true,” now she looks disappointed. I hadn’t thought about her because I only have one class with her a week, on Thursdays. Even in class, she’s a pain: interrupting the teacher with a machine that beeps sporadically, getting into peoples’ faces while wearing huge goggles, always tinkering at times her machines aren’t going off-- You get the idea.

“In fact, I have class with her today, even,” great, my mood has already plummeted.

“Ohhh~” Her tone tells me everything I need to know.

“Just… shush and stay in my phone like every other class, Anne,” I berate her before she gets any ideas. Her excited expression switches back to pouting. She’s too easy to read.

Within the next hour, I get ready for class and leave my room once I’ve forced Anne into the TV. I wonder if those machines that girl carries around even work. Maybe I should’ve left with just enough time to get into class before being late. Just when I thought my college life was getting back to normalcy... 

Before I even enter the room, I hear the piercing beeps of that girl’s devices. The second I open the door she stands up and runs down to me. Her goggles are down and her braided pigtails flop wildly as she runs down the seats.

“You!” She points at me aggressively. She’s close enough for her finger to land on my nose, “You set off my EMF! You MUST be a ghost!!”

“Last I checked, I haven’t died in the last week,” my worst fear of today has already come to fruition.

“That’s what a ghost would say!” She stands proudly with her hands on her hips, “I’m Hikari Faraday, master of all things paranormal!”

“If I gave you my pulse, would you stop talking?” I hold out my wrist which she promptly checks.

“Interesting… Then you must be getting haunted!” She beams at her newest, actually logical conclusion. To be fair, she’s not that far off.

“Well, if I am, I just hope the ghost refrains from giving me headaches…” I sigh and try to walk past Hikari. I make sure to emphasize the headaches part so Anne can hear.

“Hold it! Ghost goggles, on!” She clicks a button at the side of her headpiece and the goggles light up, “How curious! Your pocket is emanating with spiritual energy!”

“My pocket? What would a ghost be doing in my pocket…?” Well, I know the answer to that, but the last thing I need is for this girl to be on my butt every hour of the day trying to find out more about Anne.

“Who knows? Maybe it’s a little miniature ghost that eats lint!” She nods with her hand on her chin as if she were seriously thinking about what she was saying.

“Ew... “ Somehow, I can see Anne doing that, “All that’s in there is my phone…” I take it out to prove my claim. Her first instinct is to touch it…?

“It’s cold! Your phone must be cursed! I must examine it thoroughly!” She looks like she’s lusting over something as she swipes at my hand.

“Stop being ridiculous, it’s the middle of winter…” I really don’t like talking to people, especially not people like this.

“Come on, Em, don’t be so mean to her,” the voice comes out from the doorway. I turn and see Bonnie standing there whilst chewing gum.

“What are you doing here?” I put my phone back in my pocket and walk over to Bonnie.

“She must be the ghost! Look at her black hair, a clear sign!” Hikari runs over and moves her goggles to her forehead, “Hello paranormal being! I’m Hikari Faraday, and I’ll be testing you!”

“Sorry to tell ya, I ain’t a ghost yet,” Bonnie shrugs nonchalantly, “I just came to make sure Emily was doing alright since my class is in the same building.”

“Well… Now I have another headache bouncing around me like a lunatic…” I glare as Hikari runs around me with all sorts of machines.

“Well, looks like she’s fine. Class is about to start so I’ll see you guys later,” Bonnie blows a bubble with her gum before walking off.

“Thanks for the help, Bonnie…” I sigh and return to the class. The professor finally walks in and makes Hikari return to her seat. I can feel her gazing into my back the entire time like a cat whose locked onto its prey.

I feel myself falling asleep, which is normal for this class. The subject is biology and science is boring to me. I don’t understand how everyone else can just sit and listen to the professor babble on about the powerhouse of the cell, or whatever it is. Just as I feel myself doze off, another feeling sends a jolt through my hand. I look down to see Anne has pinched my finger with a cheeky grin. I look back at Hikari, who’s finally focusing on the class, then back at Anne with a glare before pushing her back into the phone screen.

“Idiot…” I mumble to myself as I watch the screen return to normal. After class, I get a text from Bonnie telling me to meet her at the dining hall. Well, it’s not like I have anything else to do today. To my annoyance, I find Hikari bouncing around an unphased Bonnie.

“Why did you invite her, too…?” I shoot Hikari a look as she waves eagerly at my arrival.

“She’ll help with what we’re doing today,” Bonnie is as vague as always.

“And that is…?” I prod her for more information.

“Bonnie wanted to go to the haunted mansion! She said she dropped something while she was in there last time!” Hikari answers for Bonnie.

“Eh? You lost something?” Why didn’t she say anything?

“I did, my locket,” Bonnie admits, “I went back to get it after I got you to the nurse, but it wasn’t in the room.”

“Ah, I see why you want to go back, then,” I nod. This locket is of her family over the generations, “So, what does Hatsume have to do with this?”

“It’s Hikari!” She corrects me, “I’m here to check for some paranormal activity!”

“Really, Bonnie?” I give her a questioning look, “I thought you didn’t believe in ghost…” That comment makes Hikari’s eyes widen in shock.

“Well, it doesn’t hurt to try,” Bonnie nods, “Not to mention, she’d make it interesting.”

“If you say so…” I sigh and begin following them, “Let’s make this quick, then...”

“This is the perfect chance to test my EMF again!” Hikari states as she pulls out the device from before and flicks it on, it immediately starts going off, “Woah! Seems like I won’t have to go far!”

“That’s twice now that it’s gone off with Em in the area,” Bonnie points out, “Maybe I was wrong about what happened?”

“Don’t say that so calmly…” I look over at Bonnie who’s expression is unmoved by my comment. Guess she’s in a bad mood.

Soon enough, we arrive at the mansion where I first encountered Anne. The building somehow looks creepier in the day. I wasn’t expecting to come back so soon-- Or ever, for that matter. Hikari leads the charge into the building.

“Ghost hunting gear, on!” Hikari’s machines begin to whir and make a collection of annoying sounds, “Let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is technically my second attempt at creating an original work, so I hope you like it! I would like to start off with mentioning that, yes, Anne has influences from Yamamura Sadako from Kôji Suzuki's, The Ring. The concept of a ghost lurking within electronics sounded like a fun thing to toy around with so here we are! My other original work, titled Misunderstood, wasn't exactly the kind of story I was interested in writing, so I won't be working on it anymore. But, I hope Phantasmal Application will suffice!


End file.
